All I Want for Christmas
by jacndaniel
Summary: Emmett only has one thing on his mind this Christmas... Rosalie. A Secret Santa Fic Swap gift. AH


Title: All I Want For Christmas  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Emmett/Rosalie  
By: jacndaniel  
Gifted to: Jajjo

This was written for the Secret Santa Fic Swap. It's super fluffy and my first attempt at something other than Bella and Edward. Maxipoo1024 beta'd, as always... she is a life saver!

* * *

When I met Rosalie Hale six years ago I had no idea that she was going to end up owning my heart. She was super model tall... totally gorgeous, obviously, but not at all my type. Now I can't imagine my life without her. I can honestly say that I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love her. I know she thinks that I love my job more than I should, but I only work this hard so I can give her everything her heart desires. She is my world and I try to show her that every chance I get.

That is why I find myself surrounded by giggling sales girls at Tiffany's near our home in Seattle. I never thought I would be the type to rush into marriage, or an engagement for that matter, but like I said- here I am.

"So, Mr. Cullen, what is it that you're looking for today?" blonde sales girl number one asks, touching my hand unnecessarily.

"Well, I haven't actually thought too much about it. I know that she likes large stones. I've seen her eyeball some things here before, but I think I'd prefer something simple and traditional. What do you suggest?" I don't look at her as I speak. I only stare into the seemingly endless display of rings.

I can feel beads of sweat beginning to form on the back of my neck. _Maybe that isn't a good sign? Maybe I am rushing into this? _My mind wanders to things one shouldn't be thinking about when purchasing a ring that will change the course of their life forever.

I am wiping my brow when I see it. I know it's the one the moment that I lay eyes on it. It is anything but simple and traditional, but it is one hundred percent Rosalie.

"I'd like to see that one, please." I point to the ring in the case and watch the eyes of the girl closest to it light up. The ring obviously costs a fortune, and I'm sure her commission will be hefty.

"Mr. Cullen, this ring isn't at all what you described. Are you sure this is what you want to see?" She opens the case as she questions me.

"It's exactly what I want to see... I think it is perfect, actually. What I described before is what _I_ would prefer. _That _ring is what _she _would prefer. I think that's what is most important, don't you?" I smile at her and she nods enthusiastically.

"She's a lucky lady," is all that she says as she places the ring in my hand.  
I look at Rosalie's would be engagement ring from every possible angle. I am drawing this out to mess with the sales girls, but I am positive that this is the one. It's pink, it's sparkly- it's all Rosalie.  
~.~AIWFC~.~

I can't breathe. We are currently sitting on our living room floor, having a quiet picnic dinner that I cooked and planned. Tonight is definitely the night that I am going to ask Rose to be my wife. I planned it so it would be just us. I had the option of doing it on Christmas day at her parents' house in front of everyone we know and love, but I decided against it. Here, like this, with just us, is more my style.

Besides, Christmas Eve has always been more meaningful in my family. It's the night of our big celebration... I love Christmas Eve.

My dad had always read stories to us while Mom stuffed us full of cookies and hot cocoa. Then right before bed we were each allowed to open one gift...whichever gift we wanted. My sister, Alice and I would get so excited. Alice had always chose the largest gift with her name on it, and I always chose the smallest.

It's always the best, my compass, my decoder ring, my yo-yo...all small packages. And tonight, if Rosie chooses the smallest package I will ask her marry me. Once she sees the little blue box, I have no doubt that it is the one that she will choose.

"You go first, Emmett!" she squeals once I set my plate aside.

"No way, babe. Ladies first...I'm a gentlemen after all." I smile at her when she pouts.

"Please, Emmett. You go first! I can't wait to see you open my gift!" She's bouncing in front of our Christmas tree, smiling the most beautiful smile— the smile I love so much.

"Fine, Rosie. Anything for you." I move towards the tree and try to decide which gift to open. There are a few small packages and one large package. I'm tempted to go with my gut and open the smallest gift, but I'm really curious to know what is in the large one. So, I grab the big one of course.

I rip open the paper wildly and loudly, like a child would. Inside is a plain white box. Now I am really curious. I pull the lid off and I am stunned. I stick my entire head inside the box and then pull myself out and stare wide eyed at Rosalie.

Inside the box are piles and piles of baseball cards. Some are old, some are new; there are more than I can even begin to count.

"What did you do? Did you buy every baseball card from here to New York City?" I can't contain my giddy laughter. There has to be two hundred cards in the box, maybe more.  
She falls onto the floor next to me. "I did! Well, at least it felt that way! I called your sister for ideas when I went shopping for you. She told me a story of your beloved baseball cards, the cards that were stolen from your storage unit when you were at USC. So... I called around and bought every card I could find. I'm not sure which ones you lost, but I'm sure there has to be some in here that you like." She pulls a random card out of the box and smiles at me.

I look into her beautiful eyes and I can see her uncertainty. She's not sure if I like her gift or not. She fidgets with her fingers, and I know that this is it. She loves me so much that she went out looking for baseball cards to replace my lost collection without a clue of what to even look for. I adore her.

"Marry me, Rosalie Hale." I blurt out as I pull her into my lap.

I can feel her body go rigid for a moment before she finally relaxes into me. "Stop it, Emmett! You don't even have a ring! You can't ask me without a ring! Not fair to tease me, babe."

"There is a ring... um, I mean...of course, I got you a ring. I was going to propose when you opened the box tonight. I had it all planned out, but then you gave me this box of cards, and you smiled that smile, and I just couldn't help myself. I love you, Rose. I want nothing more than to have you by my side for the rest of my life." Tears are falling, but she's still smiling as I reach for the box underneath the tree. I place it in the palm of her hand and I wait for her to open it. It is her gift, after all.

She nearly drops the box after she lifts the lid. It is the absolute perfect reaction. Her whole body is vibrating with excitement. My heart feels like it is going to burst out of my chest as I take ring from the little blue cushion it sits on.

"Oh my goodness! It's pink, Emmett!" She shouts and throws her arms around my neck.

"Of course it is, love, what other color could it possibly be?" A soft little sob comes from her chest as I pull her to sit on the sofa in front of me.

"Please, Rosie, be my wife. No one will ever love you like I do... no one will ever work as hard as I will to make sure that you are happy and taken care of. I have so many dreams of what our life can be like. Let me try to make those dreams come true. Marry me, pretty girl. Make me the happiest man in the world." I feel a lump forming in my throat as I look into her teary eyes. I know that if she doesn't answer me soon my tears will run over as well.

"YES! YES!" She grabs my face and kisses me hard before she pulls away and laughs loudly. "How could I say no to that proposal? To that face? That was too perfect."

Her cheeks turn a perfect shade of pink as I slip the ring onto her finger, and I know I was right; this is perfect. Just like this moment, and just like our life will be. Forever.


End file.
